Bojack The Almighty
by tmb1112
Summary: What would have happened if Goku hadn't come to save Gohan from Bojack? What if his power was never released? It's up to a few unlikely heroes to save the world. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**BOJACK THE ALMIGHTY **

Prologue:

**At the Intergalactic Tournament**

"Arrgh father help me," Gohan pleaded to the heavens as Bojack slowly crushed the last of the air from his lungs. Trunks and Vegeta were off in the distance fighting Bojack's henchmen.

**King Kai's house**

"King Kai! Please I need to help my son!" Goku pleaded back at the makeshift home they had built since Goku destroyed the old planet of the North Kai.

"No Goku, it is forbidden, it is up to Gohan to save himself now."

**At the Intergalactic Tournament**

"Dad I'm sorry, I can't," Gohan gasped for air but received non getting squeezed harder and his heart stopping.

Piccolo looked up from his position in a crater on the fake street below. "GOHAN NOO!" Trunks and Vegeta looked over from their battles to see Gohan falling lifelessly to the ground.

Sensing the distraction the two male goons under Bojack sent out their energy ropes. The one with the turban had Vegeta trapped and the big one was holding Trunks. The blue girl with orange hair held out her palms facing the two Saiyans having reverted back to their base forms after losing too much energy.

"Now die." She released two huge beams of light shooting through Trunks' chest and Vegeta's stomach. Unlike Trunks, Vegeta was not killed instantly and had just enough time to see his son's body drop in front of him before losing consciousness and dying.

"Vegeta, Trunks," Piccolo whispered barely getting to his feet. The big henchman looked over to the pile of unconscious bodies of Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien and released a huge ki blast. "Noooo!" Piccolo shouted putting his hand to his head to charge a special beam cannon to deflect the blast. But he was too late as a cry sounded out before getting cut off.

"Yes sir we've got the camera back online." The announcer looked to the crowd, "Don't worry folks, Mr. Satan is probably already finished destroying those freaks." A roar sounded thought Battle Island number 2 before a scream was released by someone in the audience. The monitor showed Trunks' body with a hole in his chest and next to him Vegeta in a pool of blood.

"Oh my," Bulma fainted into Chi Chi's arms.

"Quick turn the camera we don't need people seeing this." The announcer said into his headset. The camera angle changed to show Piccolo taking small steps forward.

Oolong shouted, "Yeah get em Piccolo, you can..." he stopped short as a hand sliced through the Namek's neck decapitating him.

"Turn the camera turn the camera." the man was now frantic. The next camera angle showed a group of blue aliens tossing the limp body of the boy Gohan around in a circle.

Chi Chi dropped Bulma and screamed, "Mr baby!" before Master Roshi karate chopped her in the neck to knock her out.

"Quick Oolong grab Bulma and baby Trunks we have to get them out of here before all Hell breaks loose." Roshi said throwing Chi Chi over his shoulder. "They're all dead, I sensed it."

"What about the others, Yamcha, Tien," Oolong asked but Roshi just shook his head, "Krillin?" at the sound of his pupil and the boy who had lived with him for twenty years Master Roshi had a tear in his eye but again just shook his head no before jumping over the crowds of people to the exit. Oolong transformed into a giant eagle and picked up Bulma and the baby in his claws gently carrying them out of the arena.

"Don't worry everybody there's the Champ he'll save us," The announcer shouted causing the panic to die down a little. The entire audience started cheering Satan's name before watching in horror as the last chance the Earth had at survival was crushed with a sickening blow to the skull by Bojack himself causing it to cave in.

"People of Earth," Bojack addressed the camera, "all of your greatest fighters have been defeated. My name is Bojack and I am the new ruler of this planet. All who resist will perish, now bend, Bend before the might of the Space Pirates Hahahahaha!" The crowd went crazy and chaos spread throughout the arena, it's the end of the world all the heroes, anyone who could save us is dead... or so they thought.

Chapter 1:

**Korin's Tower**

"Hey Korin can I have a sensu bean, I'm hungry?" The fat samurai named Yajirobe asked the furry white cat standing at the edge of the tower. The cat was one of the guardians of the Earth and had been doing it for a much longer time than the current guardian, a child Namekian named Dende.

"This is terrible, they're all dead." Korin said looking off his tower in dismay.

"Who's dead?" Yajirobe asked walking over to his furry friend.

The cat turned to him slowly, "Gohan," the fat man gasped, half from shock that the strongest being on the planet was dead, half because it seemed like he was murdered. Korin continued, "That's not all, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Trunks from the future, Piccolo, even Vegeta couldn't handle the enemy and succumbed to death."

With every name Korin said Yajirobe took another step back in disbelief. This had to be a joke he thought, and he would've believed it too if not for the seriousness the cat was emitting. "Who, who could defeat them?"

"I can answer that question." Korin and Yajirobe looked up but didn't see anyone. "It's King Kai, I'm in the next dimension with Goku, Gohan and everyone. Unfortunately they won't be able to go back because King Enma has forbidden it, natural order of the universe and all. I tried to pull some strings but no luck." A pause as Yajirobe wondered if the almighty King Kai couldn't just do it himself but decided to keep his mouth shut. "As for who, it is a gang of Space pirates led by a man named Bojack. They were so evil that I, along with the other Kais, trapped them inside my planet centuries ago. Unfortunately Goku blew up my planet killing me and releasing the pirates when Cell self-destructed."

Korin was beginning to understand the situation. "But King Kai, if they can't come back and these dragonballs can't wish them back if they've died already, what can we do?"

"I've already spoken with Dende about it you two should get to the Lookout as fast as you can I'll send the last remaining warriors on Earth to meet you up there." King Kai replied ending the link.

"What 'remaining warriors' would that be? Everybody's dead." Yajirobe said with no response. "He hung up, damn let's head up there Korin. Korin?" The white cat was staring at Yajirobe intensely.

"How old are you?" Korin asked intrigued.

The large man started putting fingers up one by one before coming to a conclusion. "I'm 33 next month, why do you ask?"

"No reason." the cat whistled and walked over to the aircar,"come on big boy we gotta get up there."

Yajirobe ran over and hopped into the drivers side. "Who do you think he meant by other warriors?" He asked before sensing a moderately strong ki coming from a distance towards the tower.

**Fifty Miles Away**

Chaozu couldn't believe it. Tenshinhan was dead. His best friend, they'd lived and died together, then come back to life with each other, but now he was gone for good. That news that King Kai told him was not good, by the looks of it only he and Yajirobe were left to fight these villains. "No offense Yajirobe," Chaozu whispered to himself as the tower came into his view, "but we all know that you and I were the weakest of them all." he sighed. If these enemies could defeat a trio of Super Saiyans how could they stand a chance.

**King Kai's house**

"King Kai, you're going to have them wish us back right, that way we can take on Bojack with a new strategy and," Krillin was cut off.

"No." the group of Earth's heroes gasped and asked the obvious question-why? King Kai responded, "I stick to my decision, Goku could not interfere with the battle, his time is over it was all of your jobs to defeat them." The group looked down ashamed. "Also the Earth's dragonballs can't wish people back who have already died which includes every one of you who have died twice, except you Krillin," he gulped, "that was your third time."

"But what about me King Kai? I can go back this is my first time dying." Gohan asked.

"What good would it do? Even with the help of all of these guys you couldn't win, you think going back now and trying again will fare any differently? Who's to say you'll be able to release your anger this time?"

Gohan looked down in defeat. "Sorry guys."

King Kai continued, "A one on one you with any single member of Bojack's crew I'd say you could win easily as a Super Saiyan, but as a team they are almost unstoppable and against Bojack you couldn't beat him by himself without ascending and you don't have that under control."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

King Kai chuckled knowing what their response would be to his next answer. "Well, Chaozu and Yajirobe will have to fight them." Everyone except Goku fell to the floor, Goku just smiled optimistically thinking that not all was lost just yet.

**Kami's Lookout**

Yajirobe sneezed, _someone must be talking about me_, he thought. They reached the lookout in their car about the same time Chaozu was landing. Both cat and man gave their condolences to the tiny child like man who had to be about the same age as Yajirobe though he didn't look like he'd aged since he was five. Dende stepped out of the palace a little taller than the last time they'd seen him right before the Cell games a little over six months earlier. Following him was Mr. Popo, the rotund black man who had been the assistant to the guardian for, well forever.

"Good now that you're all here I can begin," a familiar voice announced from the sky leaving no time for greetings. "Dende,"

"Yes sir?" the nervous guardian responded.

"Could you fix the hyperbolic time chamber so that each person could spend over two days in there?" The Kai asked and Dende frowned.

"Sorry I don't really know how,"

Mr. Popo stopped him short, "I do. Kami originally set it to two days because of the detrimental effects it had on a persons lifespan if they spent any longer inside. To them it might seem like a year but in reality it is only a day so lives are cut short by years." King Kai mumbled some agreement with the concern.

"Good then we don't have to waste a wish on fixing that." Now people were starting to get confused. "I'd like you to take away that design flaw so that Yajirobe and Chaozu could go in there for as many days as they can."

Yajirobe interrupted shouting, "What!? I don't want my life cut short."

King Kai laughed, "Don't worry because the two wishes on the Dragonballs are to make you two immortal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**King Kai's House**

"Did I hear you right King Kai, you want to make them immortal?" Goku asked. "Why not send Gohan back and have him use the hyperbolic time chamber as many times as he can? I'm sure it won't take him over a couple of days, or years I guess, to surpass Bojack and his whole gang?"

King Kai ended the connection with Earth, "Goku, Gohan can't beat all four of them alone, and what happens when another threat comes to the planet, can Gohan really be solely responsible for the Entire Earth?" Goku shut up but opened his mouth again. The North Kai knew what question was next and followed up with, "In another six months I'll have them wish back Gohan and then all three of them can take on Bojack, until then the world will have to be patient and survive under Bojack's rule.

**At the Lookout**

"Mr. Popo get to work on the Hyperbolic time chamber." Dende had taken charge assuming his role as guardian. "Chaozu go fly to Capsule Corp. Find the Briefs and get the dragon radar, you fly fast and will be able to find them all in a day or two at most. If you run into anyone with a ball there's no time to be polite you're going to have to take it this is the most important thing right now. Now go." Without a word Chaozu lifted off at top speed heading towards West City.

"What do you want me to do?" Yajirobe asked, confused why he wasn't given a job.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly, well the basics at least, you can have Chaozu finish the training in the chamber when he returns with the balls." The little green man turned to the cat with the identical walking stick that he had indicating their roles as Guardians, "Korin can you go get some Sensu's they are going to run out of food after a few years in there." Korin nodded and head off to the side of the tower leaving the aircar behind. Yajirobe was about to ask what the cat was doing when he called out Nimbus and the giant yellow cloud that is what all Nimbus clouds originate from flew up to him and he hopped on.

"Cool." Dende and the samurai said simultaneously.

**West City**

Chaozu had made it to the Brief's home in record time because of the urgency of his mission. Unfortunately for him however, Mr. and Mrs. Brief are so scatterbrained that they had no clue where the radar was and just kept offering Chaozu cookies and milk. After an hour of searching through everything from the Gravity Room to Bulma's underpants drawer he finally found it. He shot off into the direction of the closest ball, but when he looked at the radar closer he saw that five other balls were also heading at a fast pace towards this ball. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I don't want to have to take the balls from anyone but whoever has those will need to give them to me or I will have to take them by force.' Chaozu made it to the ball first, it was sitting in a bird's nest in a tree far away from any village or city. He had barely gotten the ball into his bag when he heard two very familiar voices shout the same word before sensing a ki blast building behind him.

"Dodon Ray!" The two voices shouted at the same time. Chaozu saw how weak the blasts were and realized how much he outclassed his former teacher the Crane Hermit and his brother Mercenary Tao. He easily deflected both blasts harmlessly into the ground, "Oh my, brother look its little Chaozu, remember him?"

"I remember beating him within an inch of his life at the World's Martial Arts tournament years ago." Tao said laughing heartily. Sadly for them all Chaozu remembered too.

"I would use a Dodon Ray to blow you both up right now, but I know that Tien wouldn't have approved, instead I'll use my own special move," Chaozu raised his arms and a blue light appeared surrounding the Crane and his brother.

"What is this? I can't move," Tao said struggling to break free. Chaozu whistled a happy tune as he made his way over to the old men. He reached into their pack and pulled out their five dragonballs and their radar before smashing it in his palm.

"You'll be free from my control in a couple of minutes but I'll be gone and you will be asleep," he waved his hand and the two men's eyes closed. "Sweet dreams."

"Wow Yajirobe you really are getting the hang of it quick," Dende said amazed as Yajirobe lifted two feet off the ground.

"You're going to mess up my concentr.. whoa crap," He fell right on his butt with a loud Thwomp. "And you call this quick progress, I already knew about ki and it's been eight hours straight of this can't we take a break? Chaozu won't be back for a day or so."

"Oh I won't?" Chaozu said smugly holding all seven balls in his hands glowing.

"Wow Chaozu that was amazing, how'd you find them all so quick?" Dende asked, Chaozu just smiled at the thought of his old mentor's frustration of losing the dragonballs.

"Okay I dont think we need to call King Kai for this one we can handle it, okay, ready?" The Namek looked around at the gathered remnants of Earth's defense. "Arise Shenron!" The balls started glowing faster and faster and brighter and brighter until whoosh, the giant green dragon rose from the balls with two huge stag horns on its head.

"Why have you summoned me?" Dende gulped being the first time he had to talk to this dragon, last time Krillin and Yamcha had kind of taken care of wishing everybody back and stuff. "For the first wish make Chaozu immortal and for the second make Yajirobe immortal." The dragon's eyes glowed red for a second before making the all to familiar sound of a wish being fulfilled. "Your wishes have been granted." The dragon disappeared back into the balls and they scattered across the globe once again.

"I don't feel any different, how 'bout you Chaozu?" Yajirobe asked.

"Nope, do you know if we stay the way we are now or if we're going to keep aging forever?" Chaozu asked a little worried wondering why he hadn't asked earlier.

Mr. Popo again was the one with the answer having emerged from the palace. "No, you will stay the same age forever just like Garlic Junior will in the Dead Zone."

"Is it done Mr. Popo, has the time chamber been fixed?" Dende asked.

"No not yet but they can go in since it's their first time anyway and I'll continue working on it from the outside."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey Roshi, Bulma's getting up." The pig yelled from the bedroom. Master Roshi had been meditating looking for the ki of Chaozu but couldn't find it.

_That could mean either he's dead or he's up at the Lookout with Dende. _The old man decided to go with the second option. He realized once again after all the years of sitting on the sidelines that he was the third strongest person in the world, he had to take some responsibility.

"What happened?" Bulma said sitting up from the bed. Oolong was standing many feet away to make sure he wasn't hit by the backlash of Bulma remembering what had happened at the Integalactic Tournament. "Oh no," the realization hit her, tears welled up in her eyes, "Vegeta, Trunks, wait Trunks!"

"Don't worry Bulma your baby is fine," Roshi calmed her down walking into the room. The old man walked over to the other bed where Chi Chi was lying still asleep before carefully shaking her awake.

Chi Chi's first reaction was to punch out but Roshi caught her fist. Her second was to start sobbing, Roshi pulled her head into his shoulders. The old turtle hermit would have used this as an opportunity to get a squeeze but he knew he had to be respected now. "Chi Chi listen to me," he commanded grabbing her by each of the shoulders. "You are pregnant and have another child to worry about now so any ideas you have to go take on these guys I want you to forget about them right now."

The woman knew he was right but all her heart kept telling her was _KILL KILL KILL, _"It's alright Roshi I'll be fine." She said holding back her tears now.

"Oh my Dende, guys come look at this," Oolong called from the other room. The adults rushed in to see the television flashing the breaking news symbol. Images were coming in from all over the world of fires raging through cities and blue aliens shooting beams everywhere.

"If you are just tuning in, these images have all been taken within the last twelve hours." The picture changed again to show West City looking perfectly fine. The leader Bojack appeared flying above the middle of the city. Capsule Corp could be seen on the video.

"No," Bulma whispered.

"Until your world government has completely surrendered to me," Bojack was cut off by a couple rockets slamming into his chest exploding. As the cloud of smoke dispersed around him he shot two beams to his side and the camera spun to show to fighter jets go down. "As I was saying, until surrender is complete, this will continue to happen to your cities." He charged an extra large energy blast before shooting it straight down into the building below him. Half the city was incinerated immediately, including Bulma's home and parents.

"no" Bulma whispered putting her face in her hands. Nobody could think of anything to say to her to help with the loss of her parents but Chi Chi just leaned in and surrounded her with her embrace. They looked back to the tv to see Bojack thank the cameraman before shooting off into the distance.

"He wants people to see that he rewards people with their lives who bow down and obey him." Roshi observed. Just then Puar burst threw the open window screaming.

"Guys Yamcha, Krillin, everybody's dead!" She yelled before seeing that they all already knew. "And even worse," they all looked at her unable to imagine anything worse. "You all left me at that tournament alone." The cat started to cry. Roshi put a hand on Puar's shoulder but the purple cat just shook it off. "After they left I went back to get the bodies." Puar pulled out a capsule, "I had to drag four bodies into the containers by myself. I couldn't even make out the difference between the humans so I just put all their ashes in a jar in Gohan's container." She popped the dino cap to reveal four body length coffin like freezer containers to preserve the bodies in. Bulma looked inside one to see Piccolo's body with his head resting on his chest.

_Damn this cat is going to need therapy for a long time. _She thought grabbing the cat and pulling it in for a hug. "What are we going to do Master Roshi?" Bulma asked showing an emotion that they hadn't seen yet. There's been anger, grief, guilt, but now she was afraid, afraid for her son, for Chi Chi's unborn child.

Roshi thought for a second, anywhere they go they have the possibility of running into one of Bojack's gang. They also had a chance that Bojack would come to the Kame house sensing the highest power on Earth since the other two were supposedly on the Lookout. "We have to meet the others on the Lookout, hopefully there is some sort of plan in action." Suddenly the sky outside the window went dark even though there were no clouds and it was nine in the morning.

"Someone summoned the dragon they can wish Bojack and his men away." Puar screeched hopefully but Turtle Hermit shook his head.

"The Dragon doesn't have that much power, Bojack is too powerful for it." Roshi looked in the direction of Korin's tower. "It is time for us to leave, the safest place on Earth is Kami's Lookout because you can't sense energy up there, there is some sort of block that Dende must've put in. Turtle watch Kame House while we're gone." He popped his only capsule outside and it was a four seat helicopter. "Let's go."

**At the Lookout**

"Let's go," Chaozu said to the fat man.

"Wait," Korin landed and brought over a capsule. "Inside there is every sensu bean left save one that I'll use to keep growing them." The cat tossed the floating midget the capsule. "Conserve, only eat when you really have to there are only about four hundred of them."

"Also before you leave," Mr. Popo ran up to them, "Every year you will have to leave the chamber for at least an hour, then you can go back in. During that time we will try to give you more supplies so that you don't run out anytime soon. For the first couple years you will have a lot of food since I restocked it after the last groups came in during the Cell Games. Also you will be the first full blooded humans to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it is a harsh environment where the gravity is ten times the Earth's right outside the main room and gets more intense the further out you go. The temperature can go from below freezing to boiling in an instant so don't stray too far from the home or you'll get lost in the nothingness of the dimension. If you do get lost look for each other's ki's so don't try looking for the lost person, wait for them to find you.

Chaozu bowed, "Thank you Mr. Popo we will try our best."

"Yeah sounds like a blast," Yajirobe said sarcastically before opening the doors to the Time Chamber and stepping inside, Chaozu waved back one last time before closing the doors behind him.

Dende walked over to his dark assistant and asked, "Do they have a chance?" Mr. Popo shook his head.

"I don't know, the chances are slim."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Korin said grinning. The other guardians looked at him unsure what to think of his optimism. "A hundred years is a long time, they'll be in there for much over that." Korin walked over and patted the door. "I believe in them and you should too. To be the guardian of the Earth you need more faith in the Earthlings."

Dende smiled and nodded. "I will."

**In the helicopter**

It wasn't long after the group left Kame House that they ran into the first signs of chaos. People on the streets looting, buildings burning to the ground. They couldn't tell in some places whether Bojack and his crew had passed through the place or if the humans were just going crazy because once again aliens have attacked the planet. "This is why we need our heroes," Oolong commented as they flew over two men beating each other in the street. The whole world was going to shit and it hadn't even been an entire day yet. The police couldn't answer every crime and many didn't want to work believing the aliens would be angry that they're working for the world government.

"Hey turn it up," Bulma said listening to the radio.

The radio crackled a little bit before they heard the reporter. "Now we are going to the live coverage at East Capital City where King Furry has agreed to stand down." The person speaking changed as they recognized the deep voice of their King tremble as he spoke. "People of Earth, I am sorry but today we have been shown our weakness, you must forgive me but I have surrendered, too many people have died already. It is time for us to lay down our arms and show our new overlords that we will be compliant." The voice changed back to the reporter who sounded like he was arguing with his boss.

"I will not say that." A pause as someone else was talking in the background. "I don't care what Furry said I won't betray my fans. People of Earth listen to me, don't give up we will rise up from this." A struggle was heard on the other end before a gunshot sounded over the radio. Bulma gasped, a new voice came in over the station, "All hail Bojack, he will be a benevolent ruler and we should all accept him just as the former King Furry has." Roshi turned off the radio frowning.

"Sooner than I expected. I thought we might have been able to hold out at least a week but it hasn't even been a day. They work so fast never stopping their rampage to give us time to strategize."

Chi Chi looked down at her stomach _Do I really want my baby growing up in this type of world?_

Roshi saw her and knew her thoughts, "Don't worry my dear," she looked up at him, "Good will prevail, it always does." He thought back to hundreds of years before when Demon King Piccolo ruled the world for years before he and Master Wutiyito were able to stop him. _Hopefully it won't take that long this time, _he thought to himself.

They were out of the city heading into the countryside along with many other people who believed that it would be much safer out there. That is until they saw a blue woman with orange hair fly right over them and stop in the front of the pack of vehicles trying to escape. Cars stopped, helicopters and aircars froze as they wondered if this was their last moment alive.

"Where is everybody going? Don't you know Bojack won it's time to go back to your homes and live out your lives as usual." The blue woman gave a smile making many of the people believe that this was not the end, maybe Bojack would be an okay ruler. "My name is Zangya and you can trust me, now go back to your homes there is no need to be out here." Most of the cars turned around but a few, including Master Roshi's helicopter. "So you dare defy me?" The girls hair stood up as she raised a hand and shot a ki blast at a nearby aircar sending the rest of the stragglers back to the city. All but Master Roshi.

"Roshi let's go we can come back when she's gone!" Bulma shouted.

Roshi stuck his head out the window and shouted over to the beautiful alien Zangya, "Hey our house is that way we were only in the city for vacation can we still go home?" Roshi looked at her and there was a long pause before Zangya put her hand down.

"Very well, you may pass, however..." She flew right up to the copter, "I've noticed that a few of you have much higher power levels than the average human being," Oolong flinched _oh crap she found out. _I just want you to know that we are all a thousand times stronger than you so don't think of trying anything, or I'll kill you." She smiled and flew off.

"Damn it Roshi you could have gotten us killed what were you thinking?!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I was thinking we don't have time for this and we don't have time for this argument either now lets keep going." Bulma nodded and took the controls steering the helicopter.

**At the Lookout**

"Do you feel that?" Dende asked Korin as they stood at the edge of the tower.

The cat turned, "From here I can see that," Dende looked shocked. "Such is the power of this place. You need to focus and you will be able to see anyplace on the entire planet from this spot. There's no need to worry about them finding us here as Mr. Popo has put up a shield blocking our ki's from the rest of the world." The little green boy turned and Popo nodded. "Now look closely and focus, do you recognize who it is that you feel coming?"

Dende squinted his eyes and focused on the strongest ki in the group. Slowly a vehicle came into focus, close but yet so far away. He looked closer and saw inside, "Bulma," he looked around, "Oolong, Puar, Chi Chi, Master Roshi!" The boy jumped up in glee, "I thought they would have perished along with the rest of them." Mr. Popo and Korin smiled at each other recognizing the natural skill of this Namek to pick up on such a hard technique so quickly.

**Back in the helicopter**

Master Roshi saw the tower in the distance for the first time in ages. "Ah I still remember climbing that tower when I was a young man."

Oolong looked at the hermit, "You were a young man once, find that hard to believe."

Roshi ignored the comment however and continued, "Hope I still have what it takes." He cracked his neck back and forth before what he said sunk in with the others.

"What do you mean? We won't be flying up there?" Chi Chi questioned angrilly.

"No the helicopter would run out of gas much before that, even if we refilled it at the bottom before heading up we still wouldn't make it."

For the first time Chi Chi really understood the height of the tower. "It would've helped if you knew how to fly," she said before holding her tongue realizing that she too had never learned and shouldn't be so hypocritical.

"Yes I know, but I believe I still have what it takes and I might be able to carry one of you up there with me." I heard that Yajirobe once carried Goku up the entire tower and that was before his training with Kami. Today I will carry Bulma while she carries Trunks." Usually Bulma would argue knowing that the old man just wanted to be in contact with her for perverted reasons but the way in which he said it made her trust him.

"Wow Roshi, it may have taken you hundreds of years but you seem to have matured." They all laughed for a short time forgetting the dire situation that they were in.

Roshi was first out of the chopper and noticed something flying at him very fast so he held up two fingers and caught the incoming spear between them. "Master Roshi?" A voice said coming out of the trees. A young man stepped out in his mid twenties, Roshi recognized him easily even though his height and definitely his bulk had changed drastically.

"Oopa it's wonderful to see you again."

"Oopa?" Puar said flying out of the helicopter.

"Puar," the Indian boy remembered the good times the two of them had fighting Baba's warriors together.

"Puar it is you," the two sped towards each other joining in a hug of two friends who hadn't seen each other in years. "How are you? How's Yamcha and Krillin, How's Goku?" Oopa was smiling so wide it was going to be so tough to break the news to him.

Puar's eyes started to water, "They're all dead," she sniffled, "murdered." Oopa's eyes widened 'how could anyone defeat Goku?' "Where's Bora?"

Oopa smiled, "He passed on a couple years ago. It was a happy death, he was at peace with the world."

Roshi interrupted the reunion after reading Oopa's ki carefully. "Oopa we are going to try to save the world would you like some special training to help us?"

Oopa grinned, "Oh I already climbed Korin's tower and received the Sacred Water." Master Roshi's mouth dropped as first Goku, now Oopa had both managed to do what took him 3 years to accomplish. Oopa remembered something Korin had told him and smirked at the old man's reaction. "And it only took me a year to do."

"Well that decides it, Oopa above Korin's tower is another place, high above the tower." Oopa was surprised, the tower was so far up, how could anything be higher? "On this lookout is the Guardian of Earth and I'm sure he'll be happy to train you to help us save the world from the aliens who defeated Yamcha and the others."

Oopa smiled, "I respectfully decline," Roshi was shocked, who could say no to a request like that? Before he was able to retort Oopa explained, "My place is and will always be at the base of the tower defending it from those who are ill-intentioned. Besides I am also the protector and leader of my village not far away. I have a wife, a son," he looked so happy, "I named him Goku, he will grow up to be strong."

Roshi interrupted him, "The only thing you need to protect this tower from would be the invaders but you are nowhere near strong enough. Your mind seems to be set though and I will not try to coax you into something you aren't willing to do." Roshi turned back to the women who were waiting patiently by the tower. "Alright let's be on our way." He turned and made eye contact with Chi Chi, "You are the strongest woman alive, and I think you can make it up the tower. Now for you two," he focused on the shape shifting animals, "Turn into the fastest thing you can think of and fly up the tower, when your five minutes is up grab onto the tower so you don't fall." He grabbed Bulma and lifted her onto his back. She blushed but didn't say anything against it. "Hold on to the baby tight here we go. Roshi put one foot on the base of the tower before taking another step so that he was standing sideways before running up the tower. Bulma screamed as he was going faster than a roller coaster but quickly calmed herself. Puar and Oolong passed them as rockets but a couple minutes later Roshi ran past them as they held on for dear life panting terribly.

"I wish I could do that," Chi Chi mumbled to herself as she shimmied up the tower.

"Wait!" Oopa called up to Chi Chi, she didn't want to start back over but she hadn't gotten very far anyway.

She climbed back down and asked the boy angrily "What?"

"A long time ago my father helped Yajirobe climb this tower and I would like to help you. I'm going to throw you up ready?" Not waiting for an answer he grabbed Chi Chi around the waist.

"Wait what?" She screamed as she flew into the air hundreds of feet up before stopping at the top of her arc and grabbing on to the tower. "Oh when I get back down that boy's going to wish he never met me. But thanks I guess." She whispered continuing to climb up the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been six months, or twelve hours in the outside world since the two had entered the Hyperbolic Tim Chamber and Chaozu felt he was not getting strong fast enough. Yajirobe was lazy as ever only taking a certain amount of each day to train spending the rest napping or eating the normal food. Chaozu had no need for such luxuries. He had to avenge his fallen comrade. At first the two of them hadn't even been able to step foot off the platform that the house was on because the gravity was too much, but after a couple months of intense training in the living room of the house Chaozu had begun to train outside. Not too far but on the white nothingness that was the ground where gravity was ten times that of the Earth's. By month five Yajirobe had started to train outside too although he would always start later than Chaozu and finish before him.

Now with their first year of training halfway done Chaozu couldn't help but think that he was getting nowhere with his training. It was obvious that Yajirobe was much stronger than before and although he hadn't lost too much weight considering the amount of food he'd been eating, a lot of his fat had been replaced by muscle. Also he'd mastered flying and had been able to shoot a small ki blast; the beam was green and didn't explode on impact with the ground but during a spar it had hit Chaozu and it felt like he was being electrocuted.

He had said, "Wow Yajirobe, you master that technique and you'll be wiping the floor with those aliens, what is that move called.

The samurai thought for a second, _I never knew that I got to name my moves, I would've started training years ago._ He grinned as the perfect name came into his head, "I'll call it the Yajirobe wave," Chaozu sweat dropped but smiled and nodded to show Yajirobe that he thought it was a great name.

Even with all of his training, the other man was gaining power fast. It didn't make sense, he trained twice as hard and twice as long, he had lost the person closest to him driving him to push harder but everything he did seemed to be in vain as, sure his punches and kicks were faster, and yeah his Dodon Ray blew up a little wider of an area, but he still was so far from advancing. He hadn't surpassed Yamcha yet and that was the goal he had set for himself to complete by six months in.

Yajirobe walked back inside the house to find his partner already there meditating. _Thats weird I never stop training after Chaozu, something's up._ "Hey man how's it going?" He said trying to distract Chaozu from his meditative state. It succeeded as the short man opened his eyes. Yajirobe's hair had gotten much longer since they'd entered the Chamber but Chaozu was bald having cut his single hair years previous when he had disgraced himself in battle by self-destructing in vain because the brute Nappa wasn't even damaged by the explosion.

"Hi Yajirobe," he said in an annoyed tone, "How did your training go?" Yajirobe now knew what was bothering the little guy. He had noticed Chaozu's frustration every time he showed improvement while the psychic stayed on the same level. It had confused him but he didn't know how to convince his friend that he was trying as hard as he could without it sounding like a pity speech.

The only thing he could think of was, "We've got hundreds of years my friend," Chaozu's expression changed to one of disbelief as it seemed like the other man knew exactly what he was thinking. "Even if you do gain power slowly, you're still gaining power, don't worry you're not alone in this. After another year or two I'm sure you'll be laughing at your worries today because of how strong you'll be."

"You really think so?" Chaozu asked skeptically.

"Oh course, you train harder than Vegeta and that guy was ridiculous." Yajirobe laughed and it became infectious as Chaozu started laughing along.

**Other World**

Vegeta sneezed, "King Kai," the arrogant Saiyan Prince demanded, "If we aren't going to help them then where are we going?"

Goku answered for him, "Right before you guys died, we decided to go to otherworld to train with the strongest fighters who've ever lived. Because I died saving the Earth I was able to keep my body as it looks like you all were able to as well. Can they come King Kai?"

The catfish looking God responded enthusiastically, "Of course they can come I need all the strongest fighters in the North galaxy to help me win this century's tournament in two months. Haha, snort, it looks like you guys dying has worked out great for me."

Vegeta grinned, _Good a tournament, finally I can show Kakarott how much I've improved by beating him up in front of thousands of dead people._

"All aboard the plane to otherworld," one of the blue guys with horns in a suit called out to the area. King Kai and his trainees were the only ones walking over to the plane. "Wow King Kai," The blue guy frantically wiped down his suit to make sure there were no food crumbs on it, "had I known you were coming I would've got a bigger plane ready."

King Kai held up a hand to quiet the man, "Don't worry we're fine," the plane trip shouldn't be 'too' long after all. Hahaha," he snorted in amusement as Krillin gulped not liking the sound of that. They piled into the cramped jet having just enough room for all of the to have one seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen please buckle your seat belts as we lift off," a voice came in over the planes loudspeaker. King Kai buckled up but the rest of them couldn't find their seat belts.

"Um King Kai," Gohan started to say, "our safety belts seem to be missing." _Whoosh _the plane shot off the ground into the sky.

Bobo the dead monkey was dancing in the front of the aisle holding on to the bathroom door handle with one hand and to Gregory with the other.

The passengers all grabbed onto their seats to keep themselves seated and Piccolo yelled, "Don't you think you stupid King, we could all die, and you see these," he pointed to his halo, "if we die we're gone from existence!" Everyone grabbed extra tight at that statement.

King Kai ignored him and just shouted, "Weeee."

**Lookout**

"Hey Korin, their day is almost up," Dende called from inside the Lookout Palace, "what are you doing?" Korin had popped his car and got into the driver's side.

"Dont worry I'll be back within the hour to see them come out. Don't you sense them Dende?" Dende felt around to see if he knew what the cat was talking about before realizing that the ki's of Master Roshi and the others were right below them.

"They're at the top already?!" Dende asked.

Korin nodded, "An impressive feat to say the least for these humans considering none of them can fly. I'm going down to get them, be back soon." The aircar lifted off and headed down to the tower below. It didn't take very long, the trip down was always faster than the way up because he cuts the engine and drops for the thrill. As the aircar landed inside the tower Bulma gasped. She had seen the cat before and knew that it had some relation with Master Roshi and Goku, but now it was driving, this was ridiculous.

"Korin?" Bulma asked. "You live here?"

The cat nodded, "Well duh, think about the name of the tower real hard." He said holding back laughter.

Bulma thought for not even a second before hitting herself for being so stupid, _Korin's Tower is named after Korin. Wait that means this cat has to be hundreds of years old._

"Why yes I am that old," Korin said stopping her train of thought and she fell backwards she hated it when people read her mind. "Oh sorry," the cat said reading her mind again. Bulma growled but decided against retorting to a cat, she was above that sort of thing. "Okay can you all get in the car it is time to go up to the Lookout, you should feel privileged, not many people get to go up there above the world."

"Actually Master Korin," Roshi said bowing to his Master, "we're still waiting on one person." Korin sensed out and noticed that one other ki was slowly making its way up the tower, it was almost halfway. The two animals, the pig and cat were passed out from exhaustion from the trip on the floor.

"She's too far away, I'll come back to get her when she arrives in a day or two." Roshi nodded and carefully placed the tired animals into the backseat of the car before hopping in to the passenger side. "Are you coming girl," Korin asked starting the engine.

Bulma was annoyed, "The name's Bulma and I'm no girl, I'm almost 37" she said proudly.

"Wow thirty seven, pretty soon you might even be a tenth of my age now get in or you're going to be left behind." Bulma thought for a second about the minimum age this cat could be before deciding that she could ask him the exact age later. She hopped into the back seat and the car took off. She'd heard that Dende was the new Guardian of Earth but she hadn't seen the little guy since after New Namek was built by Porunga and the Namekians all left to go there. To tell the truth she was a little nervous about seeing him he was probably devastated by the news of Krillin and Gohan dying_. Why is it always me who ends up in these situations. But then again if I had any other life I'd be a slave right now or more likely dead like my parents. Dad, mom I miss you guys._

A/n: Thanks to Blue Cat for your review, I'll try to fix those minor issues in the later chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6:**

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"Nine hundred and eighty four, nine hundred and eighty five..." Chaozu was doing one handed push ups and he had almost hit a thousand which would be a new record for him. It was the last day they were going to be in there so it was his goal to get to at least a thousand to prove to himself that he was improving. Yajirobe's pep talk had gotten his spirits up and he had made smaller goals to reach. Even when Yajirobe surpassed him he was not that angry, sure he'd received training from King Kai but Yajirobe lived with a master of martial arts, Chaozu couldn't be that upset about it. That being said it was another incentive to keep training that way he could keep up with his partner so that he could get back to winning the daily spars they had.

Yajirobe had gotten better at training and wasn't distracted as much anymore. He had realized that the good food would run out in a couple years if he kept eating it like he was so he decided to have a sensu bean in the beginning of the week, then once he got hungry towards the end of the week to have one meal before eating another sensu bean to keep him going. He'd been going farther and farther into the white void almost every day. He always kept eye contact with the house because he was terrified of getting lost out there even though he could sense ki amazingly and would always be able to find Chaozu. He had really long hair now and remembering what he was told about the Saiyan Raditz he imagined he looked kind of like that except shorter and chubbier. Though when he looked at himself in the mirror now he could really notice that he had slimmed down, his clothes he didn't even fill in anymore. "Hey Chaozu, it's time to go," he stepped out of the bathroom where he was looking at himself to see Chaozu still in the front of the house.

"Nine hundred ninety eight," Yajirobe looked hopefully at the guy 'You can do it Chaozu,' he really hoped the little guy could because it was getting really noticeable how far ahead he was getting from his partner. "Nine hundred ninety nine," Chaozu struggled to push himself up but he did it. Sweat dripped off of his face as his right arm trembled. _Come on you can do it, _Both men thought at the same time. Chaozu bent his arm and tried to push himself up but his body wouldn't listen, it wanted so badly to collapse. Chaozu was strong however, mentally strong, he wouldn't give up and a visible aura surrounded him as he pushed all his strength into picking himself back up and slowly his elbow listened. It unvented and Chaozu called out in triumph, "One Thousand!" Yajirobe cheered as Chaozu finally succumbed and collapsed onto the ground.

"Here you go," Yajirobe tossed him a sensu and Chaozu caught it in his mouth. Then he stood up and followed Yajirobe to the door. "Let's go," Yajirobe pushed open the door and was met with an unusual sight. It was so much darker in the hallway they stepped into than any single spot in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, their eyes needed a second to adjust. Once they stepped outside they felt some old friends and ran out to them.

**Lookout**

Roshi stood amazed at the difference between the strength of the two men who went in and the two who came out. Yajirobe was holding onto his pants because they were falling down as he ran towards Bulma, Dende, and Mr. Popo. On the other end of the spectrum there was little Chaozu who was running towards Master Roshi looking like quite the bodybuilder. Both of their clothes were torn and their ki's were enormous. Sure they were still not as powerful as the other Z warriors but those guys were dead now and still the Earth had people willing to save it. "Wow Chaozu, looking buff," the Turtle Hermit commented making the guys cheeks turn redder than usual.

"Well I've been training hard, you should see Yajirobe though he's gotten much stronger too, he's surpassed me and he's probably as strong if not stronger than Yamcha now. _Wow after one year, Yajirobe might a little lazy but he's a natural. _Roshi thought looking over at the man talking to Bulma. It was weird it seemed as if his entire essence had changed, he wasn't snacking like he always was whenever he had seen the man before, and not only that but he didn't seem afraid. _Yajirobe was always a coward what could have happened?_

"So did Dende tell you?" Chaozu asked. Roshi just looked at him confused before following the midget to the others.

"Well we just got here so no I didn't know that, and you're saying that they're all fine in death and are with King Kai?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah that's the gist of it," Dende responded.

Bulma for the first time looked Dende in the eyes and said earnestly, "It's good to see you again kid. After all the people we lost... It's good to know that some of my friends are still alive." Dende's green cheeks went pink as Bulma pulled him in for a hug.

'I don't know if the Guardian is supposed to do stuff like this but if it makes we feel better I'm sure I'm doing something right.' He wrapped his arms around her.

Roshi walked up to the group and asked, "So what was the wish?" Everyone got quiet as Bulma and Dende ended the hug and Bulma looked at him questioningly.

Mr. Popo answered, "Remember the new dragonballs could grant two wishes, so we used the two wishes to make these two immortal."

"WHAT!" Bulma and Roshi screamed simultaneously.

Korin quickly got in his car and headed back down to the tower to wait for Chi Chi. Mr. Popo left to go water the flowers and Chaozu and Yajirobe went inside to have a home cooked meal for the last time for another year, Chaozu was quite the cook. That left Dende to answer to the two angry newcomers. "What's the big deal?" Dende asked making himself as small as possible as the two looming figures cornered him.

"Those two immortal!" Bulma shouted pointing in the direction the others went in. "Any wish would have been smarter than that. Like I don't know, wishing back all our dead friends."

Dende opened his mouth to protest but Master Roshi spoke first, "What were you thinking? All the training in the world won't get them ready to fight Bojack and his gang if the Super Saiyans and Piccolo couldn't. Sure they just got stronger spending a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but after another day then what, we won't have any chance of defeating them I can't believe you were so negligent of your duties." Dende tried to cut in to explain to them the flaws in their reasoning, but he was cut off again, "And another thing..."

"Enough!" Dende shouted. Bulma and Roshi seemed shocked by the volume of noise that came from such a little guy. "Excuse me I didn't mean to shout but it was not I who came up with this plan it was a higher God, King Kai told us to do it. No stop." he said as Bulma opened her mouth to say something else. "These dragonballs can't wish people back after they've already died so that takes out everyone except Gohan who we'll get in six more months. In the meantime Mr. Popo has set the time chamber to allow access to people to use it over two days." He stopped taking a deep breath, "Now any questions?"

Roshi thought for a minute about the possibility that they could actually take on Bojack. Six months was a lot of years in the time chamber but to defeat Bojack they would have to be the strongest humans who ever existed and not only that, but the strongest beings in the universe. It all seemed a little far fetched but who was he to argue with the gods.

Bulma had stopped listening when she heard people couldn't be wished back who'd died already. Goku wasn't wished back after the Cell Games but she had heard that was his choice not the rules stopping him. "Wait but why can't we just go to New Namek and wish back the others, they don't have to stay dead."

Dende looked at Bulma sadly, "Sorry but we don't know where it is. Goku instant transmissioned there and back from King Kais planet, from here I have no clue where it is. Sorry Bulma but dead is dead for them." The realization finally sunk in. Before, even when she was grief-stricken, she always had that glimmer of hope that they could be revived, her lover, her son from the future, her ex-boyfriend and best friend, all gone forever. _Just focus on the positives: Gohan will come back and my parents can be revived too_. At that thought she smiled and the world didn't seem like such a terrible place after all.

Dende was relieved that Bulma wasn't too depressed and out of the corner of his eye saw the Earth's hope walking back towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Wait guys," he called out to them. Yajirobe and Chaozu stopped their conversation about how to train more efficiently and turned to see Dende running over followed by Roshi and Bulma. "You guys still have fifteen minutes before you can go back in for another day/year." Yajirobe groaned but took a seat where he was preparing his mind for another harsh year of training. He had worked much harder the last year than he had the year when the Saiyans were on their way because he knew there were others who were going to fight back then. Yajirobe knew that he couldn't let the fate of the world rest solely on Chaozu's shoulders.

"Hey Yajirobe pay attention," the man looked up to see his comrade pointing towards Master Roshi who had went into his buff form.

"I may not be as strong as you two but I'm much more experienced." Roshi put his hands together and said, watch closely now I'm only going to show this once." He took a deep breath and Chaozu took notice of how all his ki was being sent towards where his hands touched. "Kame, Hame, Ha!" A large beam of blue energy shot out over the side of the lookout. Roshi was panting as he reverted back to his normal form and Bulma gasped at how powerful the old man still was. "When you come out of there tomorrow I want you both to show me Kamehameha waves at least twice the size of that one."

Yajirobe grinned _piece of cake, I'll get it down in a couple weeks._

Chaozu on the other hand didn't see how he would be able to master a move he had only seen once in such a short time but he was going to try anyway.

walked over to them looking up at the sky. The others looked up to see what he was looking at but he told them, "It's now been an hour, you two can go back in," as he said it the time chamber beeped loudly once. "I set it to do that an hour after you leave every time so that you don't need me to inform you."

Both men bowed to the black man, Chaozu gave a quick thank you before stepping into the doors of the chamber and Yajirobe followed behind winking at Bulma as he shut the doors. Bulma blushed and was about to shout something at the closed doors but Roshi just grabbed her shoulder, "They won't hear you, besides it's been about an hour already for them." Bulma was shocked as they had closed the door only second before.

**Grand Kai's Planet**

"Okay guys we're here." King Kai announced as he unbuckled his seat belt and walked out of the airplane. They had landed on a planet five times the size that the North Kai's planet was.

"Whoa, look at all the fighters," Krillin commented looking around at all the different species sparring and lifting weights. They all had the same white gi with gold belts on and on the back was a black circle with King Kai's training symbol etched onto it. Even Vegeta had to admit to himself that the place seemed pretty intense.

"Hey everyone, North Kai is back!" One of the two short orange fighters with big pointy ears stopped sparring to shout. Many other humanoid, reptile and fish-like, and bug creatures walked, flew, and slithered quickly over to them pausing their training.

"Yes, yes I'm back and before you ask, these fighters will 'all' be joining us here." King Kai said addressing the crowd.

"That's ridiculous King Kai you never take on that many new students, besides you haven't taken on a new student in decades." One of the men who actually looked human except he only had one eye and was eight feet tall said, "You're kidding right?" Some of the other students laughed along believing that King Kai had fooled them. King Kai just shook his head no while grinning.

It looked as if some of the other students were going to speak out against it so Vegeta stepped forward. "Get out of the way weaklings," he raised his hand and sent a large ki blast straight at Trunks who deflected it back to Tien who sliced it in half and the two halves flew up into the air before exploding. The student stood there shocked, they had been training, some of them for centuries and couldn't send out a blast nearly that size let alone deflect or split one.

"Hey Olibu these guys are gonna be trying to take your number one spot in my school." A man who looked remarkably similar to the Hercules of Greek mythology stepped forward.

"Yes I see, I will have to train extra hard to keep up with them. I can sense that they are extremely strong. The man that King Kai called Olibu had the same gi as everyone else but the gold belt was black with a green stripe running horizontally through the middle of the two larger black ones.

King Kai noticed Yamcha staring at the belt and laughed snorting a couple times, "Yeah don't think about the belt too much, it goes to my number one student so I doubt you'll be wearing it anytime soon." The rest of the group laughed except for Piccolo who was disgusted that he was once as weak as Yamcha.

An alien that was entirely red with no distinguishing features besides two blue eyes, all blue no white around them, and a slit for his mouth asked nervously, "Did you all know each other back in the living world?"

Goku responded by nodding his head, "We fought together in many battles,"

The alien was amazed, "What could have defeated you all?"

King Kai answered, "Bojack happened, he was freed Hogar." The red guy screamed in anger before heading back towards the North Kai's otherworld palace. He turned to the humans and Saiyans, "Hogar was also killed by one of Bojack's gang a man named Bujin. He was the short guy with the turban who kept shooting those energy absorbing strings."

Vegeta scowled, "That bastard used those things on me too." The other members of North Kai's school went back to their workouts after the introductions were finished.

"Hmm what size are you Krillin? I need to know so that I know how big to make your uniform," King Kai was looking up and die each of the Z warriors but Piccolo just grunted and waved his left hand replacing their clothes with uniforms the same as the rest of the school's. "Oh thank you Piccolo, that's a big help."

"Hey North Kai can you help me with this new technique I've been learning?"

The group turned around to see a very familiar face on a body that was extremely jacked. King Kai was about to introduce them to the man, when Tien shouted, "Chaozu!" and ran over to hug the little man.

The little man flew a couple feet up in the air to avoid the weird triclops, in a deep voice the man asked "Who?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Other World**

"Everyone this is Yuri, he's my newest student before you guys, having joined only thirty three years ago, and previously number two student in my school." North Kai announced as Yuri hovered safely above his master's head. "Sorry Tien but now they are going to find out either way."

Tien nodded his approval, "It's okay King Kai I'll tell them." Tenshinhan turned to his friends and Vegeta who he still wouldn't consider a friend, not big on forgiveness, it took Piccolo sacrificing himself for Gohan for Tien to forgive the Namekian for his attempted murder of Goku and take over of the world. "Okay this is going to be hard to hear but like Goku, Chaozu came to the Earth as a baby. He's an alien." Gasps came out of everyone's mouths.

"Didn't see that coming," Krillin said laughing, "I'm surprised he never told us."

"That's just it, I never told him." He received shocked looks from his friends. "My village took him in when he crashed here as a baby. When he became a young boy he stopped aging, entirely. He stopped growing, getting older, growing hair, even his voice never got deeper." Tien sighed, "When our village was pillaged and the last of the triclopses were killed I was away getting supplies from a nearby city with Chaozu, I was eleven at the time and he had just stopped aging, I think he was five. We returned to the village to find them all dead and that's when Master Shen found us and decided to train us I think it had to do with my hate towards the people who had done such terrible things to my people. When I realized that I was the only one who knew about Chaozu left alive I decided to let it slip away and to never tell anyone about it not even him." He looked back over to King Kai, "When I reached the end of snake way the first thing I did upon reaching King Kai's planet was ask if he knew about Chaozu."

"I'll take it from here Tien," North Kai interrupted. He cleared his throat, "Chaozu's planet had once been under the control of Frieza's brother Cooler and similar to planet Vegeta sent the young to other planets to eventually grow up and exterminate the population." The Tarlacs were a naturally peaceful race and only a few like Yuri here were able to unlock the secret powers of their race and become extremely powerful. Chaozu was not one of these people and even if he had unlocked the potential he wouldn't have tried to kill all earthlings. Cooler had miscalculated, he left one of his captains to rule over planet Carn but that captain was not strong enough, even with an army, to prevent an uprising from the Tarlacs. After only a couple years of being under Cooler's control the people of Carn rose up. Many were killed and it looked as if the Tarlacs were going to lose. At this time their leader, Yuri, decided it was up to him and took on the entire army by himself smashing through enemy lines before reaching the captain and grabbing onto him self-destructed taking most of the army with him. The Tarlacs took this opportunity and flew out of hiding and wiped out the last remnants of Cooler's forces. The Tarlacs were able to trick Cooler by answering as his captain whenever the main force checked in over the radio. Unfortunately within those few years that Carn was under Cooler's control, many baby Tarlacs were sent away including baby Chaozu."

Vegeta felt for the man Yuri who was waiting patiently for King Kai to finish. After hearing the last sentence Yuri became frustrated, "I tried to convince my people to fight back as soon as Cooler left but they were all too afraid," now Vegeta was really bonding with the man mentally. He too had been in a similar situation most of his life. "If only they had listened my son wouldn't have been sent away."

Tien looked at Yuri wide eyed, "Chaozu was your son!?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "I'd have to see him, no two Tarlacs look the same but those of the same family bear a striking resemblance to each other.

Goku quickly said, "Well then you have to be his father you look like the same person I could have sworn you were him when we first saw you." Some of the others nodded in agreement but King Kai was waving his arms in a frantic way.

He pulled the group to the side while Tien transferred the image of Chaozu telepathically to the other Tarlac. "They all look pretty much the same to anyone outside of their species. If he sees Chaozu and doesn't think he's his son you will be branded a racist and none of the other students will want to interact with you." Goku covered his mouth realizing his mistake.

"Good going Kakarott, our first day and you're already making enemies," Vegeta was cut off by Yuri shouting behind them.

"That's him that's my Yuri Junior." the Tarlac said gleefully.

"Wow original name," Krillin commented getting a laugh from Yamcha before Vegeta punched Krillin in the arm and Piccolo extended his arms to punch Yamcha in the gut.

"Not for you guys, on you guys it sounds great," Yamcha said hunched over in pain as Krillin rubbed his arm.

**Korin's Tower**

_All this Bojack loving smut on television stinks, where are my soap operas? Where are my game shows?_ Korin was a little peeved that every single channel had switched their programming to be news stations about how great Bojack is. _Hmmm what's this?_

"And here you can see the remains of what was West City before Bojack gave it some improvements. Bojack announced earlier that this would be where he ruled from, all we have to do to keep our lives is to send him ten out of every hundred people in our towns, villages, and cities to build him a castle." The news anchor was desperately trying to hide his anger and Korin could see a nozzle of a rifle stick into the camera frame for a second before the man gulped and continued. "We should all be thankful that our Supreme Overlord is only taking ten percent of the population instead of all of it. Now a message from one of his henchmen, the beautiful Zangya."

The camera switched to being outside with a shaky cameraman who was trying to focus on the orange haired monster. The blue creature started to speak, "This town right here had twenty five thousand people in it, they refused to send us any of their people." _She's not going to... _Korin got out of his chair and to the side of his tower looking out to where that town was. Back on the tv the woman held up her arm facing the town and without hesitation, sent a huge blue beam of light that incinerated the entire place, buildings, streets, people all destroyed in a heartbeat.

"No," Korin whispered as he personally felt all those lives extinguish in his heart. _Benevolent ruler my ass._

"Finally I'm here." Chi Chi collapsed on the floor of the tower causing Korin to spin around. _Wow she got here quicker than I thought she would. _Chi Chi looked around but all she saw was a cat, "Oh Korin, where are the others?" She sat up looking at the television, "Oh my God, this is terrible." Korin quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the tv.

"They are already at the top." Koin replied.

"Alright let's go." Chi Chi responded. Korin was confused, every person he told that they still needed to go to the top always, always with no exceptions, asked 'But isn't this the top?' He was about to ask why but Chi Chi held up her hand, "Goku has told me things you know. We were married." Korin nodded wondering how he so easily made a fool out of that Bulma woman but this one was getting him on every point.

"Get in," Korin popped his air car and she hopped in ready for the cat to drive them up the tower to Kami's Lookout.

**Kami's Lookout**

Dende and Popo were getting nervous, the two men were supposed to leave the time chamber at least ten minutes before the day was up so they wouldn't get trapped in there forever, there was only one minute left however and the seconds felt like hours for the two guardians. "Where are they Mr. Popo? Their time is about to run out."

"Remember Dende, a minute here is a very long time in there, they could still be training and have a nice meal before they would need to come out." His words would have been reassuring had he not been shaking while he said it. _Oh, no. If those two don't make it out of the time chamber in time._

"Thirty seconds Mr. Popo!" Dende shouted getting the attentions of Roshi, Oolong, and Puar. Bulma was in the kitchen making some food for when they got out, if they got out. "TEN!" Roshi ran over to see the guardians freaking out, the last hope for the world gone before... Chhhhh, the doors opened with a hiss and the two men walked out, Yajirobe smirking and Chaozu frowning. "WHAT were you two thinking?!" Dende yelled very unguardianlike.

Chaozu pointed at the fat man, who was no longer fat but very muscular all around. He even looked taller without his usual slouch.

Yajirobe smiled, "I wanted to give you guys a good scare, and he didn't," he pointed to Chaozu who looked away, "so we sparred to see what we would do. Guess you all know who won." he chuckled and headed for the palace, gone was the comraderie the two men had the day before. They didn't seem to be mad at each other but their friendship was gone.

Roshi walked up and put his arm around Chaozu's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Chaozu was angry, and sad, and disappointed. The last year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he had barely improved while Yajirobe just kept getting much stronger. Only a month after they went in, the man had far surpassed the midget that they stopped training together, before the spar they had when they left, the last time they spent time training, or sparring together had been a half a year before. They even ate at different times, not on purpose it just happened because of their training schedules. "I don't think I'm needed anymore." Chaozu said and sulked after Yajirobe towards the palace.

"Hello, Earthlings are you there?" The crowd on the lookout turned up to the sky. "It's King Kai again, and I've got some great news." Chaozu had stopped walking to the palace and Yajirobe and Bulma stepped outside, Bulma was blushing like mad.

"What is it King Kai?" Dende asked trying to take charge as was his responsibility.

"This is mainly for Chaozu but I think you should all hear it to be able to help him achieve it." Now Chaozu was no longer frowning and had a look of anticipation on his face. Korin and Chi Chi landed on top of the Lookout ad were connected with the telekinetic conversation too.

"Hey Bulma," the blue haired woman turned to see Chi Chi storming over, _uh oh_, "Where is my baby!?"

"Chi Chi don't freak out," all the earth's fighters ran back a couple feet except Yajirobe who stood next to Bulma. She continued, "but they didn't wish Gohan back." Chi Chi screamed, "It's okay they're going to in six months when the balls are ready again."

"As I was saying," Chi Chi looked up recognizing the voice of King Kai from a previous encounter with Goku, "Chaozu this is going to be hard to hear but you, you are an alien." Everybody on the lookout gasped except Yajirobe who kept his cool again surprising everyone with his new attitude.

"Are you sure King Kai?" Chaozu asked.

"Yes and there is someone here who really wants to speak with you." _Tien I hope it's you,_ over the same line Yuri grabbed onto King Kai's shoulder, "Hello, my son."


End file.
